<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Do You Want Me? by Applesandbannas747</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432078">Where Do You Want Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747'>Applesandbannas747</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Important Questions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fence (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After some 'help' from Jesse, Nicholas discovered that he likes Seiji, and now Seiji's quickly discovering just how much Nicholas wants him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Important Questions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Do You Want Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yknow what fuckers? If you’re still here you know exactly what you’re gonna get so im not even going to apologize for my bullshit. but yknow what else? If you’re still here, know that i love you very much XD and appreciate you for putting up with my bullshit<br/><strike>to be clear, I use fuckers as a term of endearment&lt;3</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Nicholas was—and always had been—a danger to Seiji’s composure. It had taken Seiji weeks to convince his body to drop the natural reflex his cheeks had picked up whenever Nicholas got too near—that wasn’t to say, however, that Seiji was entirely free of the condition. Simple touches no longer caused fire to light across his skin, which was a relief as Nicholas was constantly in Seiji’s space and clinging to his arm or hand, or pulling him near by his waist or shoulders. No, Seiji had learned to expect those little affections and neither startle away from them nor color at their initiation.</p><p class="p1">Recently, it was a look that could make the blood rush to his face. Not just any look, but a very particular look that Seiji had quickly learned to recognize. A drifting of eyes over him and a subtle, almost predatory smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, this was the way Nicholas looked at him when he wanted to do something. Something more than his clinging and casual touches. That look meant that Nicholas wanted him and often promised that he’d get his way as soon as possible—several times, Seiji had found himself dragged into closets between classes and kissed until the warning bell rang and they had to jog to get to their respective classes on time.</p><p class="p1">Seiji recognized the look as soon as Nicholas returned to their room this particular evening, and just that was enough to make him blush. Nicholas broke into a full grin at the sight. He thought it was funny. But it wasn’t funny from where Seiji was standing. Nicholas didn’t realize the way he looked at Seiji, didn’t know how those eyes could make Seiji feel like whatever they were imagining they saw was a reality. That gaze could feel like a kiss and a caress before Nicholas even touched him.</p><p class="p1">Seiji crossed his arms and let his weight shift, causing a hip to jut out. Nicholas watched it all hungrily. Seiji didn’t understand why Nicholas enjoyed this game so much but he didn’t mind indulging it.</p><p class="p1">“Can I help you?” Seiji asked imperiously.</p><p class="p1">“Just enjoying the view.”</p><p class="p1">Seiji hated that Nicholas could say lines like that with absolutely zero shame.</p><p class="p1">“Is that all?” He asked, shifting again as if to turn his attention elsewhere.</p><p class="p1">Swiftly, Nicholas caught him by the waist, pulled him in, and kissed him. Seiji was relieved at the way it satisfied the burning desire in his stomach. He uncrossed his arms to wrap around Nicholas, fingers digging into hair and the back of Nicholas’s school blazer. <em>I should be careful not to wrinkle it,</em> a part of Seiji’s mind insisted. But the part of his mind calling for Nicholas to be closer, closer, <em>closer</em> didn’t care about wrinkling jackets.</p><p class="p1">Nicholas never cared about disarraying Seiji’s clothes. Already, he had a hand up Seiji’s shirt, the fabric scrunching up and exposing Seiji’s skin to the cool air of the AC and Nicholas’s tantalizing touch. In tandem, it was a dangerous sensation and made Seiji emit a sound he deeply regretted letting out. But Nicholas responded to the sound. Perhaps a little <em>too</em> enthusiastically.</p><p class="p1">Nicholas pressed himself against Seiji with an urgency that toppled Seiji backward. Seiji let out another sound—this one of alarm—as he and Nicholas both lost footing and fell. Seiji braced himself for the hardwood floor but found himself on his bed instead, albeit rather precariously and with Nicholas heavily following after.</p><p class="p1">“Ah!” He gasped, squirming to reposition himself more solidly on the bed.</p><p class="p1">Nicholas lifted himself off Seiji a fraction, hovering uncertainly as Seiji readjusted.</p><p class="p1">“Where do you want me?” Nicholas asked.</p><p class="p1">“Right here,” Seiji decided, pulling Nicholas to him again. “On top of me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok for realsies i think we're done (until and unless we revisit the scissors incident lmao), I just felt like we needed a Seiji POV to complete the pattern</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>